7Things
by sasha3000
Summary: Inuyasha over hears how Kagome really feels about him.


**This is one of my many stories and I hope I get to complete them soon but I have come to a writers block so love if some help**

**This is one of my many stories and I hope I get to complete them soon but I have come to a writers block so love if some help finishing or rewriting this story. Please review and tell me what I can change or what you think of my story. Enjoy!!**

**Title: 7 Things **

**Summary: Inuyasha over hears how Kagome really feels about him.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha or any of the character they all belong to Rumiko Takahashi!! Nor do I own 7 Things by Miley Cyrus**

It was a beautiful sunny day in Sengoku Jidai the birds were singing and the animals were up and about the forest some would take the time to enjoy the peace, but a certain Inu hanyou was impatiently pacing in front of the bone eaters well grumbling to him self.

"Stupid wench should be back by now she's always late" he grumbled.

Frustrated he leaped into well crossing over to her bent on dragging her ass back.

He stealthily made is way from the well house to her bedroom window, opening the window he peered inside only to find the room empty but her scent was fresh in the room so she probably just left the room, he followed her sent down stairs to the room she called the 'basement' upon reaching the open door she started talking into a strange stick thing (micro-phone) with a string attached to it and running back to a big black box (speaker box) he had no time wonder because she started talking.

" Recording number 20, I wrote this song while I was in the feudal era and you can guess who inspired it, who else but my favorite hanyou……. Inuyasha" she finished with a whisper after long pause she continued.

"Inuyasha went to see Kikyo again and it hurt to see him go after her as usual but what can I do but watch, he loves her," she said "anyways the song is titled 7 Things," the she said while starting the music she recorded earlier for the song.

"The 7 things I hate about you Inuyasha"

**I probably shouldn't say this  
But at times I get so scared  
When I think about the previous  
Relationship we've shared**

**It was awesome but we lost it  
It's not possible for me not to care  
Now we're standing in the rain  
But nothin's ever gonna change until you hear, my dear**

**The 7 things I hate about you**

**Chorus  
The 7 things I hate about you (oh you)  
You're vain, your games, you're insecure  
You love me, you like her  
You make me laugh, you make me cry  
I don't know which side to buy  
Your friends they're jerks  
When you act like them, just know it hurts  
I wanna be with the one I know  
And the 7th thing I hate the most that you do  
You make me love you**

At hearing this Inuyasha ears drooped and his heart hurt at the words.

**  
It's awkward and it's silent  
As I wait for you to say  
What I need to hear now  
Your sincere apology  
And when you mean it, I'll believe it  
If you text it, I'll delete it  
Let's be clear  
Oh I'm not coming back  
You're taking 7 steps here**

**Chorus  
The 7 things I hate about you  
You're vain, your games, you're insecure  
You love me, you like her  
You make me laugh, you make me cry  
I don't know which side to buy  
Your friends they're jerks  
When you act like them, just know it hurts  
I wanna be with the one I know  
And the 7th thing I hate the most that you do  
You make me love you**

**And compared to all the great things  
That would take too long to write  
I probably should mention  
The 7 that I like  
**

Inuyasha's attention spiked at what she just said and listens intently

**The 7 things I like about you  
Your hair, your eyes, your old Levi's  
And when we kiss, I'm hypnotized  
You make me laugh, you make me cry  
But I guess that's both I'll have to buy  
Your hand in mine  
When we're intertwined everything's alright  
I want to be  
With the one I know  
And the 7th thing I like the most that you do  
You make me love you  
You do (oh)**

As she finished kagome turned around and screamed expecting to see Inuyasha standing there

"**Fuck!! kagome what the hell are you trying to do screaming like that**," he yelled at her

"Well you shouldn't sneak up on people like that, how long have you been there anyway" she asked nervously

"Long enough" he said walking over to her and with each step he took forward she took on step back, backing her self into a wall, Inuyasha only grinned trapping her with his arms pulling her close, kagome's eye widen not expecting this from Inuyasha.

"Just for the record kagome I don't love Kikyo I love a certain miko from the future and do you want to know the 7 things I like about her?" he asked, kagome could only nod dumbly not being able to form coherent words because of their proximity.

" The 7 things like about you, **your lips which hypnotize, your hair is so divine, you've made me laugh, you made me cry, your eyes has me hypnotized and the 7****th**** thing I like the most that you do, you make me love you kagome" **he finished huskily

"Inuyash…"she started but was cut off by Inuyasha kissing her pulling her closer to him making

Her gasp and he used the opportunity to plunge his tongue into her mouth tasting and memorizing

Every bit of her, kagome moaned at the pleasure he was giving her.

Pushing her up against the wall gently pulled away only to nip and suck at her neck

"Kagome I have to ask you something" he grunted out against her ear

"Yes Inuyasha" she whispered lust coating every word

"Will you be my mate?" he asked huskily "yes Inuyasha I will" she replied wrapping he legs around him and grinding against his erection push her down to the floor he wasted no time removing his clothes along with hers taking her lips in his in a passionate kiss, His hands traveled up and down her arms, and hers went over his strong chest. They pulled away from the kiss for air, Inuyasha went straight to her neck. Kissing and licking up and down, sucking on her pulse. The moans and groans coming from her along with her exploring of his chest, arms and back were only making him harder. As he kissed her slowly down chest to her breast watching as her nibbles harden at the cool air in the room. Kagome moaned as Inuyasha started to suck on her right nipple, and his clawed hand messaged the other. He kissed her mouth, than down her neck. Kissing as much skin as he could, working his way south. He stopped at her breast, but moved on. Kagome gasped feeling his tongue on her entrance. He growled in response, pushing his face between her lips. She moans as she bucked her hips. Inuyasha clawed hands moved to her hips to keep her still. His claws against the skin of her hips made a jolt go up her spine. He started to lick her juices, making her hips buck under his hands. Her moans became louder, before she shouted his name.

"**Inuyasha!!"**She screamed

Cleaning up the mess she made, he then moved back up her body. "Kagome this may hurt, do you still want continue." He whispered in her ear "yes please Inuyasha I need you". And with that, he thrust into her core, swallowing her scream in a kiss. He stayed still, kissed her tears away, as he waited for her to adjust.

She moved her hips experimentally urging him to continue. Slowly he moved in and out of her, as her pain subsided.

His motions become faster and harder. Her moans stronger and louder. Before she could find release he told her to turn over on all four thrusting back into her from behind. Sinking his fangs into her neck he kept them there before carefully removing his fangs lowering them to the floor he cleaned the blood from neck sighing in content he raped his arms around her pulling her to rest on his chest then pulled his haori over them.

"I love you kagome always have always will" he whispered

"I love you too Inuyasha" she replied as they welcomed sleep and drifted off into blissful sleep

**End**

**Hope you like it this is my first lemon so be gentle! R&R**


End file.
